Make me your Aphrodite
by ReginasThief
Summary: there she was, the great and terrible Evil Queen, making love for the first time in her life to a common thief. OutlawQueen. fluff/smut. placed after 3x16.


She didn't even know why or how they got into this, they were just sitting on her couch, making out, the glasses still full of whiskey. _The drink she owed to him._ Damn, how happy she was she had accepted it.  
She just remembered that they had such a good time, laughing, playing, enjoying each other's company like they were not used to do anymore. Then he had just… Looked into her chocolate eyes and put his warm lips on hers. She felt a shiver running through her back; was that the famous true love kiss? She felt like she wanted to spend the rest of her life attached to those lips. They felt like… Like _home_. They never pulled away since that moment, or at least not for more than a second, just to take a breathe. Their hearts were pounding inside of their chests, they even thought they were about to pop out. She stood up, dragging him with her, taking him by the shirt collar. She slowly started leading him to the bedroom, until he stopped her all of a sudden:  
«what are you doing, Regina?» he whispered above her lips, making the millionth shiver pass through her body as she felt the warmness of his breathe.  
«isn't that obvious?» she giggled «Robin of Locksley… The Evil Queen is about to take you in bed.»  
She tried to kiss him again, but he put his index finger on her lips, caressing every inch of them.  
«you don't have to.»  
The excitement she was feeling immediately dropped out of her body. Was he refusing her? She felt hurt, like he had just slapped her straight in her face. She immediately pulled away, starting to walk into the room nervously.  
«go away.»  
Robin arched his eyebrow in confusion, then realised what was going on:  
«hey. You just misunderstood.» he smiled and put his hands on her shoulders, caressing them slowly, sliding his hands down to her arms.  
«I meant… You don't have to feel forced to make it.»  
Regina looked down:  
«but it's just the way it has to go. A drink, a kiss and then… Sex. Isn't that what you want from me?» she turned to face him again. A surprised look appeared on Robin's face at those words:  
«no! I'm sorry, I didn't want to let you think that!»  
«then why did you kiss me?»  
«because I've been wanting to do it since the first moment I've meet you.» he said honestly, looking right into her dark eyes. She felt her knees becoming weaker every second more, like she could melt in every moment thanks to his voice, his lips so close to hers, his eyes…  
Regina cupped his beautiful face with her tiny hands and placed another kiss on these soft lips. It was such a torture to not touch 'em once she had tasted them.  
«it's just that… I'm not used to this.» she said, a sad tone was filling each word.  
«why?»  
She looked down, not able to stand his diamonds anymore. She was about to open up with someone about something she had never revealed. She was embarrassed, she was feeling vulnerable before even starting to talk.  
«once… a long, long time ago I've had a boyfriend. My first love. I truly loved him with all my heart, I thought he was my true love, the man that could finally make me happy…» tears started to fill her eyes as the memory of the stable boy came to her mind. _How she missed him, how she missed him every second of every day…_ «his name was Daniel.»  
«what happened?» Robin asked curious.  
«my mother… Found out our plan to get married. But that meant I couldn't marry the king and become queen -which was the only thing my mother ever wanted for me- so…» a tear escaped from her eye, falling down her cheek. «she killed him. She ripped his heart out and squeezed it, till it turned into dust.» she exploded in a sigh. Robin couldn't tolerate it anymore, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his warm chest, offering her protection, affection and love. The things she had always truly wanted.  
«ssh… You don't have to talk about that.» he whispered, putting his chin on the top of her head, caressing her dark hair at the same time. She was crying on his chest like he was her most intimate friend, what was happening to her?  
The only thing she knew was that she had to go through that speech, he had to understand:  
«Daniel and I… Never did anything beside kissing. We never had the chance…» she whispered, this time truly embarrassed for the topic. «so my first time was with the king. I was just eighteen, he was sixty. It was… The most terrible experience in my entire life. I felt horrible, I wanted to cry but I was afraid… I just wanted to satisfy him, to be a good wife since he was going to be the only man in my life… Then» she stopped to sigh again and wipe some tears away «then I discovered what sex was. How powerful I could actually become just by offering it. I… I started to use it to gain respect, to get what I wanted. And people started using it with me to get what _they_ wanted. I felt like shit every time but… Desired. I needed to feel desired. I needed to feel important to someone, even just for a minute. I've never… Experienced what is like making _love_.»  
Robin had to close his eyes, to hold back the tears. He wanted to cry, for the sadness, for the rage he was feeling inside. That woman, so innocent, so young, pushed through all of that shit. All he wanted to do was punching every single man that had ever touched that angel, straight on the face.  
«it's okay, now. I'm here.» he whispered kissing her forehead. Regina locked her eyes into his, a look that could melt the coldest ice. He put his lips on hers, it was instinctive, they both needed it. He deepened the kiss and it felt so damn right, it was his place in the world, the only one where he wanted to stay: _with her_. He took her in his strong arms, lifting her up bridal style. They never interrupted the kiss until he laid her down on the bed, so damn carefully. He stared at her like she was the most beautiful human being in the whole world.  
«what are you doing?» she giggled. He ignored her question: «tonight I want to make_love_ to you, Regina. If you want it too, of course. Please… don't feel forced, if you're not ready, I'll understand.»  
She just smiled and placed her index finger on the tip of his nose, making him giggle:  
«I want you, Robin. I've wanted you since the moment I met you. I… I've never wanted someone like I want you.» she breathed before kissing him again. She loved the taste of his lips, she had never enough.  
«I'll make you experience how beautiful making love could be. I'll make you know your body, like you never ever did.» he whispered above her lips, turning her on. What was he going to do? She was no used to such sweetness, to such _love_. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt making shivers pass through her back as his fingers touched her bare skin. He was burning her inside.  
«oh, Robin…» she breathed burying her fingers in his blond hair. «kiss me.» she exclaimed when the need of his lips grew and became unbearable.  
«where?» he smiled and melted his eyes into hers again. She looked kinda confused so he clarified: «tell me where you feel the need of my lips.»  
«everywhere.» she whispered in a moan. This time Robin laughed:  
«tell me where you want me to start.» she blushed and pointed her chin with her finger. He smiled once more before placing his lips right when she asked. He started to pass them down, kissing every inch of her skin, travelling down her neck, making her shut her eyes for the pleasure. She left go a long soft moan, she could barely contain her need to shout and he had just started.  
_oh, that man…_  
«more, your majesty?» he smiled and looked up to her. He had arrived to her stomach, but it wasn't the place where she wanted his mouth, he perfectly knew that.  
«yes, please. _Lower_.» she whispered trying to not blush, but it was impossible. How in the world the Evil Queen was so embarrassed with a thief? Back to their land, a long time ago, she would have dominated him, she would have been the one to make him scream. But now… Now it was so different. _It was something more. _  
«where, exactly?» he was torturing her, but not just for a personal pleasure, he wanted her to get to know her body better, the places she've always been embarrassed looking at. He wanted her to feel beautiful but most of all _loved. _  
He slowly unbuttoned her skirt and took it off. She only had her underwear on now. Regina bit her bottom lip.  
«perhaps… Here.» he whispered kissing the inside of her thighs. She had to shut her eyes again. Damn, he was literally torturing her. «or here…» he was getting closer and closer to her wet south, making her moan, praying internally he would get there quickly.  
«where do you want my mouth, Regina? tell me.» he whispered. His breath caressed her most intimate part and she arched her back all of a sudden:  
«there. Please.» she almost shouted.  
«where?»  
Enough of this. She took his hand and put it on her slips.  
«oh I see…» Robin giggled and slowly removed them. She was soaked, he couldn't help but lick his lips. He had been wanting her for so long, he wanted to make it passionate, hard. But now the most important thing wasn't what he wanted but what she had to feel. It was like the first time for Regina.  
Robin sweetly put his lips on the top of her most intimate part then slowly introduced his tongue too.  
«oh my god» she exclaimed taking the sheets in her hands, holding them tight. Robin smiled while her taste was filling his mouth completely as he slid his tongue inside of her. «Robin!» she arched her back. She wanted more. She wanted all of him inside. The pleasure was coming slowly but deeply, she was feeling it in every inch of her body.  
«oh… Please…» she was begging for faster moves and Robin knew it far too well. He could have used his fingers but he didn't want to ruin that delicate moment. He kept on passing his tongue on her softest spots, sometimes even biting them. She was in heaven. It was the most amazing sensation she had ever felt.  
«oh Regina, you're so close, I can feel it.»  
It was true, she was about to come and her moans could confirm it. She buried her fingers in his hair and reached her climax with his name in her mouth.  
It was crazy, he had made her come just with his mouth. It felt so amazing. She had never felt that way, nobody ever treated her with such sweetness, no one ever put her pleasure first.  
She suddenly felt the need of his lips, this time on hers. He seemed to have understood her wish cause he kissed her entire body again, this time starting from her womanhood to arrive to her lips. He kissed her hard, letting their tongues meet. Regina had her own taste in her mouth and Robin couldn't help but smile at that thought.  
«you're delicious, Regina.» he whispered making her blush. _Oh, nobody had ever told her something like that…_  
«I want you, Robin.» she just needed him to know that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. When she released his lips she started unbuttoning his shirt. She concentrated her look on every single button, not able to stand his eyes. Only when she slid it off his body he managed to lock them into hers.  
«I don't think you realise how beautiful you are.» he caressed her cheek. Oh, she could melt every second because of him, he was just too perfect she even started to think it was all just a dream. But when her fingers touched his skin and her eyes concentrated again on that lion tattoo on his wrist, there she realised that it was all real:_ she was about to be united with her one and only true love._ She smiled and unzipped his trousers, trying to not feel embarrassed anymore, even thought it was hard, since he wasn't going to lose a single move she made. When she had taken away his trousers and he had only boxers left on, she realised how hard he actually was. _She_ was making him feel that way. Suddenly her breathe became heavy and her heart started to pound in her chest. She tried to take the boxers away, hushing as much as she could but all she obtained was nothing more that his arousal to pop out.  
«easy, Regina, easy. I'm not going anywhere.» _oh damn, his voice… _  
With his help she finally managed to take off the last garment left on him. She couldn't stop staring at his length and that made her feel like a common virgin who had never seen a real cock. Robin carefully pushed her down on the mattress and got on the top of her, once he had finally removed her bra too.  
«oh, Regina…» she was so beautiful. There, on that bed, completely naked, the moonlight slowly caressing her white skin. She was perfect. «you're the most beautiful creature i've ever seen in my entire life.» he truly meant it. He looked right into her eyes while saying it.  
She smiled, knowing that shortly she would have finally been his. He slowly parted her legs, careful to not hurt her in any way. She felt a shiver as he lifted her up to put her back down, but sitting on his lap. Their most intimate parts were just inches away, they needed just a thing before finally uniting: a kiss. A long, passionate kiss. Robin took his manhood in his hand and directed it to Regina's wet south, burying that into it a second after.  
«oh my» she left go a long loud moan. It had been a while since she slept with a man, but this time it felt so right, like they were born to stay like that. He filled her completely and that made her arch her back so Robin could profit to kiss her neck all over its length. Damn, he loved her neck, the sound she made when he kissed, and licked, and sucked it.  
«Robin… Oh, Robin» she couldn't help but moan his name while he penetrated her soul with his presence. She bit her lip as he slowed down; _why the hell…_  
«Regina… You feel amazing around me, you're so…» he interrupted to close his mouth around her neck once more «so tight.»  
She was feeling him in her veins, his presence was invading every single inch of her body while she was just sat there waiting for the biggest pleasure to arrive. She had to do something, at least to let him know how much he was pleasuring her:  
«I feel you.» she whispered into his ear «I feel you inside of me, Robin. It's amazing.»  
He couldn't help but smile before caressing her face and place the millionth kiss on those red soft lips.  
«Oh Regina… I love you.» he just couldn't keep it inside any longer. He had to say it. Regina felt her heart stopping for a second, she wasn't sure it was because of his words or for the spot he had just hit.  
«oh god!» she shouted. «I…» she wanted to talk to him, to tell him she loved him too but something stronger than her interrupted everything: they came, in the same second, one inside the other. There he was; filling her once more. As they stood in silence in that position for about five minutes, Regina wondered if that was their first and last time or the start of something new and beautiful.  
The only thing they could hear were their breathes, definitely too heavy.  
«it was amazing, Regina. _You_ are amazing.» he whispered when he managed to talk again. Regina couldn't believe what she just felt. It was crazy how damn good making love - real love, not just sex- could be. With him, of course. Cause now that she tried he was going to be the one and only that could ever do it to her again. She just smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck, smelling his scent: forest and sex mixing together. Anything better?  
She could hear his heart still beating fast next to her ear and she couldn't help but wish to hear that sound every single morning when she woke up; every single night before closing her eyes.  
And then, after these thoughts she let go:  
_«I love you too, Robin.»_


End file.
